Staying Outside
by Veggies Mistress
Summary: A Bulma & Vegeta A/U Romance Fic.... The Z-Senshi are send to a strange place. Getting ready for their upcoming battle with the Androids. Lost memories of an earlier Romance in Namek found their way back to the surface, but what happened? R


Disclaimer:  
  
Bla bla bla.... I'm not the owner of anything... this is getting old............. I mean REALLY old.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: ^_^  
  
Ok this is really the longest it ever took to get a fanfic finished. and it still isn't ah well at least I can get some help from... uhh....... ow damn.. well guess I have to make it on my own.. I'm just a little helpless girl in a big bad world. Well I know that this is just the beginning of my story so bare in mind that this is just the prologue! And that I think the first half of his chapter really sucks!! But you really should read on until the second half cuz then I think it's gets A LOT BETTEr [not that the that it's a bit of a lemonscene has anything to do with it ^__^]  
  
  
  
Njoy the story & DO NOT forget to REVIEW  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
._/:*:\_./:*:\_. Staying Outside ._/:*:\_/:*:\_. Chapter one: prologue!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the future.....  
  
  
  
Trunks was sitting on a hill somewhere near of capsule corp, thinking what to do now that the androids had been destroyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ flashback ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Die you horrible MONSTERS!"  
  
Trunks screamed out as he powered up into Supersaiyajin  
  
  
  
17&18 just glared at him, then at each other, before bursting out into laughing  
  
  
  
" come on, do you honestly dare to presume that you even stand the least bit of chance against eighteen or me?" 17 said with that monotone voice of his.  
  
18 started launching herself at Trunks and fired some kiblasts, trunks easily dodged them and disappeared. The android was stunned, how could he vanish into thin air like that.. Suddenly, Trunks was behind her, he caught her totally offguard, with as much power as he could he lashed out his fist which smashed her jaw, and his foot grinding into her stomach, sending eighteen flying backwards into the rubble of a building the two androids had just destroyed for fun  
  
The bricks started moving and exploded and when the smoke cleared an angry eighteen stood in the middle of large gap that was created "Grrrrr I HATE YOU!!" she yelled as she got ready to fire a huge blast.  
  
But suddenly all of the lights in the city started to flicker and eventually went out  
  
and then, the lights also went out in the sick and twisted artificial minds of the androids  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ end flashback ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
and that was the end of the androids. Because of some weird power failure in the city, strangely enough the androids were shut down too.  
  
  
  
Trunks had a little shelf, in his little room, in the center of his little wall, it was all very innocent.... Except for the fact that there were two little androidheads, resting on that little shelf in that little room  
  
  
  
~~ meanwhile ~~  
  
  
  
~gee I wonder how the whole gang is doing with their training~  
  
  
  
he thought as he got an idea  
  
  
  
" THAT'S IT OH MAN I'M A GODDAMN GENIUS"  
  
Wrapped within a beautiful exterior, there was a plan forming in the complex mind of this saiyajin...  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks would help them with their training, bringing them all closer together so that they wouldn't grow apart from solitude training for too long.  
  
  
  
but how, and where?  
  
  
  
" I KNOW! " Trunks exclaimed with a definite hint of excitement in his voice  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think that Chi-Chi should go too, she can cook & clean and stuff, so that we'll have more time to train.."  
  
"And Bulma..... yes she should go too! So that I can get to see another side of my younger mother"  
  
" and my dad and Goku, so who else?? "  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm, well we'll just figure that one out later."  
  
  
  
"But we don't want to be too close to each other, so that means two groups right?"  
  
  
  
"Now it has to be a place with not so much people around, preferably none.... a deserted island, nine miles southwest of south city" [ A/n ^_~ ]  
  
  
  
YES that would be the place!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ five minutes later ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
" please mom can I go?" Trunks said with a whiny voice that he'd used ever since he was little  
  
  
  
" NO you can't, Trunks, A TIMEMACHINE is not A TOY!!!"  
  
When it came to science Bulma was surprisingly strict at the matter, as you could pickup from the angry tone of her voice.  
  
  
  
" but mom, I promise to be careful and I'm helping everyone, so please? Pretty pretty please??"  
  
you could see the doubt in those big eyes of the female genius, so there was only one thing to do for Trunks..  
  
  
  
It had to be the perfect timing.  
  
  
  
Too soon and it would be nagging...  
  
Too late and it would be pointless....  
  
  
  
Very slowly his lips started to curl a bit.  
  
  
  
His facial features changed as he pouted, and gave the saddest look the strongest Saiyajin alive could give.  
  
  
  
" damn I hate it when he does that "  
  
then the fight was over, with many blood and tears shed, he had conquered.  
  
And for a second, the boy felt like a man.  
  
  
  
Bulma gave her consent for her son to leave their Earth and go to the unharmed one, again.  
  
  
  
The next day Trunks was ready to leave, he'd capsulated all of his belongings and was ready for this vacation, uhh trainingsession.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I must be crazy for letting you do this." Bulma sighed acknowledging her defeat.  
  
  
  
" Yeah but isn't that why you love me?" said the alleged Supersaiyajin who looked pretty stupid with a huge grin right across his face.  
  
  
  
"BYE MOM!" he gave Bulma a quick hug before a bright flash appeared and Trunks was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ at the sons house ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ hmmm there is something strange going on here ~ Goku thought as he listened very carefully and heard.... absolutely nothing.  
  
He scratched the back of his head and still heard nothing...  
  
" Chi-Chi? Where aRe YoU ?? " the last words came out a few octaves too high making him sound like a parrot in heat  
  
* what's wrong honey * the muffled sounds came from the bedroom  
  
" Great I found you Chi-Chi, Hey where's Gohan "  
  
*he's off to martial arts camp...* By now Goku had made it to the door and opened it  
  
"and isn't coming back for a few weeks " Chi-Chi said as she finished her sentence  
  
  
  
Goku's Eyes bugged out and his mouth shot open a full six inches as he saw his wife dressed in only a white silk negligee and a fluffy boa that covered her perfect shoulders, the low-cut dress did very much for her perfect cleavage, to say the least  
  
Chi-Chi spun around one end of the seducing string very very slowly as she sat there, enjoying the gaze she saw on her lovers face.  
  
But two could play that game.  
  
He tried to have ' I know you want me look' on his face but ended up with a ' I gotta use the bathroom real bad' look instead, so he tried a different approach  
  
Very casually he leaned backwards on the doorframe, until he leaned a bit too far and with a loud thump he fell to the floor, ass down. And that wasn't helping to his advantage either  
  
  
  
" honey come to bed " Chi-Chi said trying hard not to laugh at the stupidity of her husband.  
  
  
  
And Goku moved over to the bed, knowing very well what was in store for him  
  
  
  
He opened his mouth to speak when Chi-Chi silenced him with a warm luxurious kiss, her tongue softly caressing and mapping Goku's lips, it drove him crazy, he pulled his head out of the kiss for a moment as a sign that he wanted to take control, as he toyed with his tongue and lips onto her mouth, leaving Chi-Chi wanting nothing more then to throw herself at his mercy.  
  
She undid herself of the frail and skimpy garment, seeming this was her way to accept that he was in charge, her lace bra, that was see-through, that left almost nothing to the imagination except her nipples were covered with silk flowerlike patterns, as was her string, which she only wore on special occasions, such as this one.  
  
But the pleasure of the sexy underwear was of short term, it didn't took Goku long to rip it off of her, and that was the end of the one-night lingerie, because it was just like a gift, the wrapping may be beautiful but it's the present that you want.  
  
And right now it was like his birthday.  
  
Goku entangled his tongue with hers as the smoldering fire that came strait out of Chi-Chi's soul ignited into bursting flames. To say the least Goku had an erection so bad that it was almost electrifying, he couldn't wait to get his clothes off  
  
It was as if Goku felt the temperature rising when he let his hands slide sensually over this beautiful naked body, almost like he had to assure her presence, and when he did, he lifted her up into his arms and, threw away the sheet that covered their kingsize bed, and carefully laid her down on their lovemaking territory.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks for a while just to look at her. Her perfect outlines glistened in the dimmed light coming out of the single lamp in the corner of their room.  
  
Chi-Chi watched as Goku got rid of his clothes, though it felt like the passion and love that ran through his veins made his orange training gi burn up and vaporize right before his very own eyes  
  
He moved in closer to the bed, and carefully placed himself above his mate, resting only on his arms..  
  
"let's try to intensify this moment shall we" Goku stated with a smirk on his face that could almost top Vegeta's.  
  
" sweety what do you m.."  
  
Chi-chi never got to finish her sentence as she screamed with pleasure Goku powered up into a supersaiyajin on top of her and golden aura surrounded them both.  
  
Chi-Chi was getting impatient and Goku could tell by the way her eyes just lit up and screamed out to him. and he wasn't about to hold her out on anything so he carefully places his.  
  
"HEY GUYS WHAT'S U..Ohh" said Trunks while storming in, not knowing what he interrupted. And as soon as he figured that out his blood started to rise to his head. "OMG I'm sorry I'll just go and.."  
  
"TRUNKS!!" roared Goku "Don't You Know How To Knock!!!"  
  
"I don't CARE if he knows Just Get Him Out OF My Bedroom!!" Chi-Chi shrieked  
  
Trunks took the hint and left in a hurry  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ awhile later  
  
  
  
As soon that they had a little talk about what had just happened everyone calmed down a bit and Trunks got a pill, because he just couldn't get the picture of Goku and Chi-Chi out of his head, and the pill was a wee bit too strong for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what you're saying is that we're all going with you to an island somewhere and train?"  
  
  
  
" Yeah man, it's going to be like freakin cool dude, ya know what I mean "  
  
" I guess..."  
  
" WOAH that shit is wack man, gimme more! "  
  
" Uh Trunks? "  
  
  
  
" I'M GETTING HIGH AS A BUTTERFLY"  
  
  
  
" Chi-Chi what was in that pill you gave him"  
  
  
  
" I don't know, but it was blue and had a star on it.. I took it from your drawer "  
  
*great, that was my last one, now I gotta go downtown and get some more...*  
  
  
  
"What did you say Goku?"  
  
" nothin...."  
  
pretty soon after trunks finished talking about purple monkey's and silver flowers chasing him around on his little pink bicycle, Goku called all of the other Z members and told them to meet at the deserted island nine miles southwest of Southcity [ A/n ^_~ ] tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
OEH who will be on the island [ by the way if you don't the ^_~ by now, that's just sad] If you review you can also say who ya want on the island, I can always make adjustments hehe ^_^  
  
Oh yeah and this was just a little preview of a kinda lemony story [I really took precautions so that I didn't make it too much of an NC-17, DON'T MAKE FF REMOVE MY STORY!! Only cuz I'm a bit of a daredevil and did post a bit of a lemon]  
  
OEHYEAH How'd ya like the whole SSJ while mating thing.. cuz I'm planning on doin that later on ^____^  
  
I wanted to make the story longer, really I did, But that just means there will be more in the next chapter.  
  
AND DON"T FORGET THIS IS A BULMA/VEGETA STORY SOOOO ^__^  
  
Please review and I'll give you a clue as to what'll happen next....  
  
  
  
Ok here goes.  
  
  
  
In the next chapter the Z members get split into two groups, and there will be some B/G goin on, wit Vegeta keeping a very close eye on the 2 of them... trouble?? Who knows.....  
  
~~ Veggies Mistress ~~ 


End file.
